


"I Like Dogs"

by Gatooo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Dog Walking, Dogs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatooo/pseuds/Gatooo
Summary: It’s not long after the revolution that Connor starts to take notice of an incredibly odd, albeit interesting, phenomenon that tends to go on either around or on his way into the station.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	"I Like Dogs"

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this fic is set after a peaceful revolution, where everyone lives and android freedom is acquired without any use of violence.
> 
> in all honesty i just wanted to write connor/android!reader fluff cause i thought it'd be a cute concept to play around with, so sorry if i get anything wrong with the lore!  
> i tried to be as thorough with my research as i could but the game is. just. so. stinkin. crazy with all its choices and outcomes (￣▽￣)
> 
> anyways i hope you still enjoy! oh and happy new year! fuck 2020

The occurrence that begins to frequent Connor’s commutes and breaks around the DPD takes him by surprise. He’s almost certain the appearance of such a being, even prior to the uprising, would’ve been something he took notice of, and at first he isn’t entirely sure on whether or not to blame such frustrations on his still very newly developed deviancy. Ever since liberation, he’d been trying his best, like other androids, when it came to integrating with other humans, a feat he felt a bit more equipped with handling than others of his kind.

It’d been made clear that after the revolution there was still a very damning social hierarchy, recognized by both humans and androids alike, that tended to shame the jobs previously held by certain models of the latter. It’s easy to see why respect is garnered towards someone who's helped lead a peaceful rebellion of one’s own people, versus that of an android built for custodial work, but it’s still something Connor deems needs fixing. And like all issues that arise with someone as goal oriented as him, or ‘freaking obsessive’ as Hank would sometimes say, it’s something that keeps him busy, and in frequent communication with Markus even months after they’ve achieved freedom.

With so much work to get done, or social issues to fix, it’s no wonder the service android-- or at the very least what he believed to be such-- catches him by surprise on his way into work one morning. He remembers the snow that had piled up just the year before had slowly been turning into slush, the weather and people just a bit more amicable, and the upbeat looking black labrador that led the android to have one of the most blindingly shiny coats he’d ever seen.

You’d smiled at him then, dipping your head down in a small nod of acknowledgement as you continued on the pace the dog had set. It had happened so fast all Connor could do was blink as the two of you passed one another, swiveling his head around to follow your form as it disappeared into the busy streets of Detroit. He stopped at the double doors of the station, thinking for a moment before shaking off this new found feeling of… well, he’d have to hash that out with Hank whenever he found the time.

The very next day it happens again.

This time it was around midday. Connor had decided to accompany Hank and a few other officers on their lunch break, and it’s while the group is exiting the building that you practically barrel past them. Two very large, very burly looking brindle bulldogs pulling you right on by the policemen, eliciting a few coos and awws that the animals don’t seem to acknowledge. Even Hank makes a whole deal out of shouting, “Gah, those dogs are beautiful!” To which you sheepishly grin, continuing to get pulled along.

Again, Connor finds himself at a loss for words, his coworkers' conversation about their own pets lost on him as he tries to calculate the likelihood of such a coincidence happening within such succession of another. He’s done his best to avoid the scanning of humans and androids in a newly liberated world, limiting such to the confines of his professional life rather than personal one. Doing so made it much easier for him to feel more “human”, instead of some super computer teeming with an entire database of endless information on a person.

Your appearance made him want to break such a rule he’d set for himself.

At first, he’d written you off as an anomaly, a pretty face he’d bumped into and thought he’d never see again.

But now that there was the chance of striking up a possible conversation with you in the future… what harm would a little peeking do?

He finds your model number with ease, shock springing forth when it’s revealed you’re an AX model. Similar to the one he’d tracked down during the revolution, had it not also been for the numbers that followed. AX500. Connor looks into the sort of work you were built for, and is again met with the most bizarre rabbit hole.

You were one of a kind. Built specifically for--

“So what’ll it be eh, kid?” Connor’s shaken by the hand Hank clasps over his shoulder, the older man staring up at the menu of Chicken Feed.

“You know I don’t eat, Lieutenant.” The annoyance that rises up in the android doesn’t quite reach his voice, the information he’d gathered quickly getting whisked away.

Hank garbles, “I know I know.” He looks at Connor from the corner of his eye, face still towards the food truck. “Wanted ya to pick for me today is all.” His attention goes back to the menu before whipping his head around to look at Connor fully. “And I told you it’s Hank now!” His mock outrage gets a smile out of Connor, hand falling from the android’s shoulder after a playful tug.

The man had helped a great deal when it came to Connor’s transition into such a new society, something the android was nothing but grateful for. He assumed there weren’t many other androids that had such a close relationship with a human as willing to clarify certain human behaviors or customs. However, the Lieutenant's urging to switch to a first name basis had gone on to be something Connor believes humans would call ‘a hard pill to swallow’ for him. Which does culminate in the form of guilt for the android, especially when the man had been kind enough to take him in while he continued to figure out his own living situation.

So he chooses something for him, an item Connor knows the Lieutenant will like, but is also the lowest on the menu for cholesterol and calorie intake. His face twists when the food is ready and handed out, scolding himself for being too caught up in research to suggest a different place for the officers to eat.

The look on the android’s face isn’t lost to the others in his group, who were all sharing a laugh among themselves about whatever tirade he was so obviously holding in. Connor can’t help but cave, going on about their unhealthy eating habits, the information he was once collecting quickly getting pushed to the back burner.

An additional two days come and go without much of an event.

Connor thinks it’s gonna be three whole days without a single sighting of you, had he not caught sight of your form on his way out of the precinct that evening.

Dusk was approaching, bathing the city in vibrant hues of orange as you jog on by with an energetic and thin looking tan terrier parallel to your feet. Connor thinks for a moment, watching as if you weren’t one of the biggest mysteries on his mind at the moment. He considers calling out to you, but stops when he sees the headphones in your ears.

Again, he thinks about pulling up the information he already had on you, but also plays around with the idea of possibly being able to speak with you.

In the end, the urge to learn more about you through conversation ultimately beats out the accessibility of having your entire background at his disposal, deciding to head home with thoughts of how such would play out in his head.


End file.
